Methanol, the simplest alcohol, is a commodity chemical that is used in a wide range of applications. For example, methanol may be used in the production of other chemicals (e.g., formaldehyde, gasoline, dimethyl ether), as a biological food source for bacteria (e.g., to support sewage treatment facilities), and as a fuel source for a direct methanol fuel cell (DMFC).
The production of substantially pure methanol has been known since 1661 when Robert Boyle produced it through the distillation of boxwood. Since that time, the production of methanol has expanded, and today methanol is generally produced on a very large scale. Conventional methanol production facilities can produce 1000 metric tons of methanol per day. For example, a methanol production facility in Al Jubail, Saudi Arabia, has been reported to produce approximately 850,000 tons per year of methanol. Such production of methanol is typically facilitated through the catalyst-assisted steam reformation of natural gas or coal to form synthesis gas. The synthesis gas is then reacted over a catalyst at high pressure at conversions typically less than 20%. Large facilities require recycle loops. However, preparing methanol using conventional production methods at small scales is not commercially feasible. The produced methanol may then be conventionally distributed as demand requires.
However, in certain, specialized situations the use of conventional methanol production processes may not be a viable option. Such situations may, for example, include scenarios where the transport or delivery of methanol is in some way precluded and/or where the on-site production of methanol through conventional fuels (e.g., natural gas, coal) is not possible. A non-limiting example of such a situation may be current U.S. military operations.
In 1988, the U.S. Army adopted a so-called “single fuel forward” initiative generally mandating the use of only one fuel in its operations. That fuel is currently a kerosene-based fuel known as Jet Propellant 8 (JP-8). Disadvantageously, the initiative is not readily compatible with some methanol-based technologies that may be of interest to the U.S. military, including DMFCs. DMFCs, which attempt to harness the theoretical 6100 W h/kg at 25° C. energy density of methanol, have been examined as a potential replacement for the numerous batteries (rechargeable and non-rechargeable) currently used in U.S. military operations. A methanol-containing DMFC cartridge typically offers more stored power than a battery, and using DMFCs may reduce various logistical and transportation concerns currently associated with the use of batteries.
Therefore, in at least some specialized situations, there remains a need for a portable fuel processing system that uses a logistical fuel, such as JP-8, to manufacture methanol products. Such a system may bridge the gap between the methanol that may be required and the logistical fuel that may be available.